forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Urdlen
| power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = Intermediate deity | alignment3e = Chaotic Evil | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = HammergrimThere is a discrepancy or possible misprint in Faiths and Pantheons. On page 137 it states that Urdlen's home plane is the Golden Hills. The Player's Guide to Faerûn corrects this on page 156. Also note that in the Great Wheel cosmology, Urdlen lived in the Worm Realm in the 399th layer of the Abyss. | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = Greed, Bloodlust, Evil, Hatred, Uncontrolled impulse, Spriggans | domains3e = Chaos, Greed, Earth, Envy, Evil, Gluttony, Gnome, Hatred | worshipers3e = Assassins, Blackguards, Gnomes, Rogues, Spriggans | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = Great Claw (Claw Bracer) | holy days3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Intermediate deity | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | symbol2e = White mole | homeplane2e = The Abyss/399th layer | realm2e = The Worm Realm | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Greed, bloodlust, blood, evil, hatred, uncontrolled impulses, spriggan | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = | rules = }} Urdlen ( ), also known as the Crawler Below, was a chaotic evil gnome deity. It took the form of a white mole, blind, hairless, sexless, but with claws of steel. A mindless force of evil and destruction, Urdlen was the only evil gnome deity. It was allowed to remain part of that pantheon by its leader Garl Glittergold as a reminder to all gnomes of the dangers of greed and bloodlust. Worshipers Worship of Urdlen was limited to either secretive cults or a lurking threat on the margins of society. Its clerics waged war on the clergy of other gnome deities, or spent their time stealing works of art and other objects of great value and destroying or defacing them. Relationships Urdlen hated all the other gnomish deities, and they had no particular love for him as well. Its actions also earned the wrath of the gods of halflings, dwarves, and kobolds, as well as Grumbar. Dogma Urdlen insisted that all living things had to be killed, and that all things created by the living had to be destroyed. It exhorted its followers to hate, covet, ruin, and destroy; to succumb to bloodlust; to revel in orgies of destruction and exult in killing. It claimed the strong would survive and subjugate the weak, and demanded that it followers appease it would not come to them. Appendix Notes Further Reading * References Connections Category:Intermediate deities Category:Lords of the Golden Hills Category:Chaotic evil deities Category:Chaos domain deities Category:Earth domain deities Category:Envy domain deities Category:Evil domain deities Category:Gluttony domain deities Category:Gnome domain deities Category:Greed domain deities Category:Hatred domain deities Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of Hammergrim Category:Inhabitants of the Fiendish Planes Category:Inhabitants of the World Tree planes Category:Inhabitants of unspecified gender